Conventional carburetors may be used by vehicles to achieve maximum horsepower. Conventional carburetors are mechanical devices. Tuning a conventional carburetor requires physical manipulation of the carburetor. This tuning may be performed with a screwdriver or similar tool.
Electronic fuel injection (EFI) systems may be used by vehicles to produce a smoother running engine and produce more torque when compared to carburetor vehicles. EFI systems are computer-controlled. Tuning an EFI system requires manipulation of software parameters.
Known systems utilize either a carburetor or an EFI system. There is no known system that incorporates an EFI system with a carburetor system, or an EFI system to tune a carburetor system.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.